


Heaven Is A Dark Place

by Ffordesoon



Category: Kim Possible - Fandom
Genre: Romance, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-17
Updated: 2011-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-22 18:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ffordesoon/pseuds/Ffordesoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The whole story's about as long as this summary. Just read it. :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven Is A Dark Place

The space monster flung Kim out of the airlock and toward the black hole. She tried to grab on to something, but there was nothing. The blackness enveloped her.

As her brain grew cold, she mouthed a word no one would ever hear.

"Shego..."

* * *

"Shego?"

"Hello, princess."

"Am I dead?"

"You're not in Colorado."

"What?"

"Yes, you're dead."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"It's a bit... quieter than I was expecting."

"Well I was expecting to just not exist, so this is an upgrade, I guess."

"Are you gonna leave me again?"

"Can't. Died the last time. What am I gonna do for an encore?"

"Would you if you could?"

"Do you want me to?"

"No."

"Then I wouldn't, even if I could."

"Good. Shego?"

"Yeah?"

"What happens now?"

"Hell if I know."

"I'm scared."

"I know."

"Will you hold me? Please?"

"Yeah."

And she did, and Kim knew this was Heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing much to say about this one. I wrote it in five minutes. No, I don't know where Kim is or how she got there. Yes, I agree that saying "the space monster" is cheesy and lazy. But, you know, five minutes.
> 
> Leave a review, get a reply.
> 
> Cheers!


End file.
